


Close distance

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Drama, M/M, Proffesional relationship - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бонду необходимо знать лишь, что ему есть, куда возвращаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close distance

Друзей держи близко, врагов — ещё ближе.

Мэллори не знает, каким словом правильнее всего называть Бонда, но его он держит ближе всего — на достаточно длинном поводке, чтобы у того не возникло желания его порвать, но ни на миг не спуская с него глаз.

Нащупать эту грань и выдерживать баланс не так-то просто. С Бондом вообще не бывает просто, и порой совершенно невозможно понять, что происходит в его голове, как он относится к людям вокруг, кому доверяет.

После гибели прежней М Мэллори кажется, что они без труда найдут общий язык. У них обоих за плечами Итон и военная служба, они оба предпочитают собственные методы навязанным со стороны инструкциям; в конце концов, они прикрывали друг друга во время перестрелки на заседании Объединённого Разведывательного Комитета, одно это многого стоит. И поначалу у них действительно устанавливаются неплохие отношения — более личные, чем должны позволять себе глава МИ-6 и один из агентов с двумя нулями, но ещё недостаточно тёплые, чтобы назвать их неформальными. На той же дистанции Мэллори общается с Манипенни, Таннером и Кью.

Бонд получает от него первое задание, а когда возвращается, Мэллори понимает, что что-то изменилось. Бонд вновь закрывается, превращаясь в раздражающе вежливую, но не выражающую никаких эмоций машину, и Мэллори остаётся лишь гадать, не показалось ли ему раньше тепло в этих холодных светлых глазах. Человеку, которого он видит перед собой, меньше всего на свете нужны неформальные отношения с начальством, и от этого почему-то хочется скрипеть зубами. Мэллори сдерживается и просто отправляет Бонда с новой миссией. Словно надеясь в глубине души получить обратно того, другого Бонда, с которым ему было так легко.

Разумеется, этого не происходит.

*

Однажды Бонд просто заявляется к нему в квартиру среди ночи; он так и не отчитался после завершения очередного задания, и Мэллори определённо не ждёт увидеть его в ближайшую неделю. Однако Бонд никогда не делает того, чего ждёт от него Мэллори. 

— 007.

— М.

Бонд смотрит на него, держа в руке стакан виски, и Мэллори вглядывается зачем-то в его пальцы, пытаясь определить, не дрожат ли они. Он знает, что Бонд был ранен, но не знает, насколько серьёзно.

— Я беспокоился за вас, — говорит Мэллори. Прежняя М, наверное, спросила бы, какого чёрта Бонд не вышел на связь, если бы вообще стала разговаривать, но он не пытается обманывать самого себя: он не Оливия Мэнсфилд и никогда ей не станет, к лучшему это или к худшему — покажет время.

Бонд коротко усмехается.

— Хотел бы я понимать, почему, — тянет он, допивает виски и неожиданно вскидывает глаза, впиваясь в лицо Мэллори жёстким взглядом. — Почему? — с нажимом повторяет Бонд, и на этот раз его интонации требуют ответа.

— Потому что вы один из моих людей.

— Брехня. У вас полно других агентов, почему вы выбрали беспокоиться именно обо мне? Мне это не нужно, беспокойтесь о ком-нибудь другом.

— Вы пришли в мой дом обвинять меня в чрезмерном беспокойстве за вас? — Мэллори приподнимает бровь, испытывая что-то похожее на восхищение. Бонд определённо пьян, но претензии, которые он решил ему высказать, слишком неожиданны, чтобы реагировать как-то иначе.

— Почему.

— Потому что вы не обычный агент, Джеймс. Должен заметить, обычный агент не вломился бы в мою квартиру с подобным вопросом, что подтверждает мои слова.

Несколько мгновений Бонд молчит, затем кивает и отставляет стакан.

— Доброй ночи, сэр, — говорит он и уходит.

На следующий день он кажется почти прежним — шутливо подкалывает Манипенни, вставляет насмешливые комментарии после каждой реплики Билла Таннера и без спроса наливает себе виски, едва переступив порог кабинета М. Однако его действия, несмотря на всю их кажущуюся фамильярность, тщательно выверены, он ненавязчиво удерживает дистанцию, не позволяя никому оказаться в его личном пространстве, как физическом, так и эмоциональном. Прошлой ночи словно не было, и Мэллори чувствует разочарование: он всё ещё пытается понять, что, чёрт возьми, это было, но Бонд явно не собирается давать ему ответов.

*

Второй раз Бонд приходит спустя два месяца. Он снова только вернулся с задания, снова пьян, к счастью, хотя бы не ранен, и в этот раз не слишком настроен на разговоры.

— Уволите меня завтра, сэр, — бормочет он, обхватывая Мэллори за затылок и вжимаясь поцелуем в его губы. От Бонда пахнет потом, бензином, гарью и алкоголем, у Бонда колючая щетина, которой не меньше пары дней, и хотя на чёрной куртке сложно что-то разглядеть, Мэллори уверен, что она всё ещё покрыта чужой кровью, от которой ему придётся отстирывать потом свою белую офисную рубашку. Но ему даже не приходит в голову отстраниться, и плевать, что происходящее похоже больше на бредовый сон, чем на реальность. В этом сне хотя бы нет ирландцев, избивающих его больше для развлечения, нежели с какой-то целью, и Мэллори это абсолютно, полностью устраивает.

В офисе Бонд появляется только два дня спустя, как ни в чём не бывало, даже не отводит глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Мэллори, лишь чуть приподнимает бровь в немом вопросе. 

— Как бы мне этого ни хотелось, сегодня я вас не уволю, — говорит Мэллори вслух. — Возьмите недельный отпуск, на вас смотреть страшно.

Бонд благодарно кивает и уходит. К Мэллори он приходит лишь под конец недели, уже в куда лучшей форме, но как обычно пьяный, и в этот раз Мэллори, придирчиво оглядев его с ног до головы и оставшись удовлетворённым, целует его первым сам.

*

Это ничего не меняет. У Бонда остаются его секреты, которыми он не собирается делиться, как не собирается и ставить начальство в известность о том, чем занимается в свободное время, и инцидент в Мексике становится для Мэллори таким же сюрпризом, как и для всех. Бонд не выходит из-под контроля — контроля над ним у Мэллори никогда и не было, и он знает, что в этом не помогут ни отстранение Бонда от полевой работы, ни новая игрушка Кью, система «умная кровь». В другое время он бы, пожалуй, просто понаблюдал с безопасного расстояния за тем, что делает Бонд, но тот выбрал слишком неудачный момент для своих выходок, и именно это по-настоящему злит Мэллори: Бонд срывается в неудержимую погоню за призраками именно тогда, когда он так нужен в Лондоне, оставив Мэллори вести свою битву одного.

Впервые за всё время отношений с Бондом Мэллори приходит в голову, что всё могло бы быть иначе, если бы он попытался сделать эти отношения хоть немного более личными.

Вечер своего последнего рабочего дня он проводит в ресторане за пустым столом, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, когда последний раз ужинал не один. За исключением деловых встреч — ни разу за последние несколько лет, и правда в том, что у него просто не было на это желания. Шпионы обречены на вечное одиночество, но не выбранная профессия обрекает их на это, а, напротив, потребность в одиночестве предопределяет выбор профессии. Мэллори болтает бокалом с остатками вина в нём и понимает, что давно уже не испытывает этой потребности, просто привычка въелась слишком глубоко под кожу, и он не замечал этого, пока мог прикрываться своей работой. Завтра он в последний раз войдёт в штаб-квартиру МИ-6, и пора бы уже перестать считать себя шпионом или кем-нибудь ещё, потому что, стоит быть честным, его карьера окончена и впереди ожидает разве что пенсия.

Ему стоит определённого труда снова и снова напоминать себе, что его отправили в отставку вовсе не из-за того, что он не смог научить Бонда ему доверять.

Кью и Манипенни притаскивают ему какие-то спутниковые снимки, твердят, что знают местоположение Бонда и его конечную цель, и Мэллори смотрит на них почти с удивлением. Неужели они не понимают? Бонду не нужна их помощь. Бонду не нужно, чтобы о нём беспокоились. Ему нужно лишь знать, что его ждут дома, что ему есть куда возвращаться, но возвращаться больше некуда. Он доведёт своё дело до конца, он взорвёт к чертям собачьим базу чёртового Кванта, или Спектра, или как ещё называется эта грёбаная организация, которая много лет назад, так давно, что любой другой бы уже забыл, отняла у него женщину, похитившую его сердце. А потом он исчезнет без следа и никогда больше не вернётся в Лондон.

— Он сам по себе, — роняет Мэллори и уходит домой.

Сообщение от Бонда он получает вечером следующего дня — клочок не слишком чистой бумаги с адресом и коротким комментарием: «Мне нужны ты, оружие и Кью». Мэллори поднимает его с пола прихожей и откуда-то знает, что Бонд был здесь совсем недавно.

Он сминает записку в кулаке и невольно расправляет плечи. Если Бонд вернулся, это значит, что ему всё ещё есть, куда возвращаться, но Мэллори позволит себе об этом подумать чуть позже.


End file.
